Johto Joy!
by xturkishdelight
Summary: Follow the story of new Pokémon trainer Joshua O' Grady in his pursuit to become a Pokémon master.
1. OO1 The Legacy Begins!

"Hey, hey dude. Dude wake up. Come on man, do us a favour and wake up. Come on we're here! New Bark Town! We've docked," a heavily accented 'cockney' voice could be heard.

Then something was nudging me, I groaned and opened my eyes. Yawning and stretching, I looked to my left. A boy, of about 16 years was looking at me. He had black hair styled in a 'mop', blue eyes and was on the tall side. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a blue addidas original hoodie, he also had a set of headphones around his neck. He also wore a faded pair of denim jeans and a pair of black plimsolls. He also wore a belt with a pouch around the back. I'm guessing that's where he kept his pokeballs as he wasn't wearing a belt.

"I'm Daniel by the way," he said as he stood up.

I mimicked his actions before I replied, "Uh, hey. I'm Joshua"

We continued to chat as we left the boat and together we made our way to Professor Elm's laboratory. The boat had come from Kanto. I yawned again as we entered the laboratory along with Daniel. The boat came from Kanto. I was about to start my pokemon adventure! We, along with several other trainers approached Professor Elm. Elm gave a speech about raising pokemon and told us to stay away from something called Team Rocket, whatever they were. He gave all of us a set of 5 pokeballs and a pokedex. I was so happy, I was now an official pokemon trainer! As everyone left I stared at Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, I challenge you to a battle!," I demanded.

"Eh…. sure," he replied. He seemed nervous, which was all the better for me. This would be my first official battle as a pokemon trainer! Sure I'd battled with wild pokemon back home but never against a trainer!

"Go Buzzy!," I exclaimed as I unclipped a spherical red-white capsule from my belt and launched it into the air. A ball of white light emerged before it took the shape of a small creature. It was yellow with two black stripes along both of its arms and one around it's body, in the middle of its torso was a black-coloured thunderbolt. It was an Elekid. My first and only pokemon.

Daniel then also took out a capsule from his bag and expanded it using the circular button in the middle. I noticed that the pokeball was different than mine, it had a blue raindrop on it. He then casually threw it into the air, and a Blastoise emerged along with a burst of water that soaked the surrounding area. His Blastoise towered above Elekid. It seems my idea to battle Daniel was a bad one.

"Buzzy lets go, Quick Attack!"

The little lightning pokemon dashed at Daniel's Blastoise ramming as hard as it could into Blastoise's stomach, however it just bounced off. The Blastoise then responded with a mega punch which barely missed.

"Elekid, let's go quick, Thunderpunch!"

Elekid dashed at the Blastoise with a charge of lightning around it's fist and leaped gracefully towards the giant turtle-like pokemon. It landed the hit in Blastoise's face forcing it to take several steps back.

"Okay Blastoise, let's finish it. Hydro-Pump!"

"Quick use Light Screen!"

The huge blast of water that came from the cannons on Daniel's pokemon's back shot directly at Elekid, who quickly reacted by creating a barrier between itself and Blastoise. The water sprayed into the air making it seem like it was raining. Both pokemon ceased attacking. The pair of pokemon stared each other down. A look of respect in both pairs of eyes.

"Okay Blastoise, let's go, Hydro Cannon!"

"Light Screen again, quickly!"

The turtle-like pokemon's cannon's erupted with a high pressure of water that was aimed perfectly at the electric pokemon. Elekid then created another barrier between itself and the water. It held strong for several seconds before cracking and the water hit the Elekid with a thud. Elekid was lying on the ground unconscious, it's eyes were replaced with black swirls.

"Elekid no!," I exclaimed as I dashed forwards to see if the little electric pokemon was okay. Daniel grinned and high-fived the Blastoise. They grinned at each other and it was clear that they were friends for quite some time, I shot them a weak smile before getting a potion from my bag and spraying it on my Elekid. It immediately opened its eyes and grinned at me which made me feel a lot better, Elekid had never been knocked out before. It seems it didn't mind being unconscious. It then hopped up and ran over to the Blastoise. It put out its hand as if to gesture a hand shake.

"El-Elekid"

"Blast-oise!"

The water pokemon replied squatting down before shaking hands with the little electric pokemon. They smiled at each other. I walked over to Daniel and we shook hands before grinning widely at each other.

"Good match Daniel," I said.

"Yeah, thanks bruv. You too." God his English accent gets annoying.

We then walked west to the exit of New Bark. Next stop was Cherrygrove town, where we would rest before heading for Violet town. Violet town was home to the closest gym, this is where I'd win my first badge! I couldn't wait for it. We chatted about nothing in particular, just light conversation. The surroundings were very green and full of trees and such. Apparently you could cut some of the down if you teach a pokemon a HM. And apparently you could head-butt some and make pokemon come out, like really rare ones like Aipom. God, I'd love an Aipom. That'd be so epic.

After a half an hour of walking, my legs grew tired and when Cherrygrove came into sight I breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel just chuckled at me. He didn't seem tired at all, oh yeah I forgot, he'd already been a trainer for quite some time. We immediately went to the pokemon centre. I handed Elekid and his pokeball to the nurse who proceeded to heal the little electric pokemon. I walked over to the seating area, on the way there was a mirror. I couldn't help but stare into it. I saw myself. My blonde hair was styled into a casual mess, you could see my brown roots ever so slightly. I wore a long-sleeved football shirt, of the club Arsenal, and a pair of jeans. I also wore a snood, what it's cold sometimes?, and a pair of red converse, they matched my top okay?. And boy, I don't know if anyone else noticed, I'm sexy as hell these days.


	2. OO2 Violet Victims!

I awoke early the next day. It must have been around eight o' clock. Daniel was in the same room as me. He was snoring. Ugh, he can be so annoying! I opted to get out of bed and look around. I hopped off the upper bed in the bunk-bed and landed with a dull thud. I immediately turned to see if I had woken Daniel. Nope he was still snoring. Anyway I headed out of the room to see that the main lobby of the pokemon center was empty, other than Nurse Joy and her Chansey of course. I could tell Elekid would want to be let out of its pokeball so I launched the ball into the air releasing the Electric pokemon. We exited the restoration center and looked around. This town was so peaceful, it was just like new bark town, except it smelt of berries and other fruits. Me and Buzzy waited on the beach for about 10 mins before I decided something.

"Buzzy, let's go on without Daniel. We've got some catching up to do and we might as well go now."

Before leaving I wrote a note to Daniel and left it on the table in our room. He'd surely see it. We then set off due north from the Pokemon center. This route was apparently known as Route 30. As soon as I took ten steps in to the route I was challenged to a battle by some youngster. He must have been about 7 or 8, he wore a yellow cap, a red t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. He had a cocky smile on his face and I couldn't wait to wipe it right off.

"I'm Aaron by the way!," he said as he released a Rattata. I scoffed. What a noob using a Rattata. I obviously released Elekid, as he was my only pokemon.

His Rattata immediately dashed towards Elekid, instinctively by the look of shock on its trainers face. I grinned and Elekid swayed to its left to dodge. This Rattata was obviously very young and inexperienced.

"Eh Rattata what are you doing? Use Quick attack!"

"Buzzy use Thunderpunch! Let's go!"

As the Rattata sprinted towards the little electric type, the latter began to charge electricity on its fist. As the Rattata came into Elekid's range, the thunderpunch hit with aplomb. I grinned even wider. The Rattata got back up and looked exhausted. Elekid sensed this too and planned on going in for the kill.

"End it with Low Kick!"

With the purple mouse in a daze, Elekid charge at it and kicked it square in the jaw forcing it into the air. It flipped several times before landing on its back. It was fainted and the Elekid grinned from ear to ear. The other trainer, Aaron was it?, pointed his pokeball at the Rattata. A red beam emerged from the ball sucking the mouse inside. He then took out another pokeball from his bag and threw it into the air. A fish emerged. It was orange. It had a white tail and white fins. And it had whiskers. It was a Magikarp!

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ahahah a Magikarp? Really? They're the worst pokemon ever. Oh my god man!" The boy looked outraged by my words. He glared at me. "Buzzy use Thundershock now!"

The Elekid lit up yellow and shot a bolt of electricity at the flopping Magikarp. The water pokemon was knocked out.

"WHAT? HOW DID MY DAD'S POKEMON FAINT?"

"Because it was a Magikarp mate, ahaha."

I said as me and Buzzy walked off. Aaron didn't look like he was in the mood for the classic post-match hand-shake. As we walked past a house, in the near distance I saw someone. Thinking I was on a roll after beating Aaron, we started running towards them. They must be a pokemon trainer! Beside him was a pokemon. A machop, no it's much bigger than a Machop. A Machoke, no a Machoke doesn't have 4 arms! It was a Machoke. And its trainer was throwing things at it! Bricks! I was about to shout when Machoke obliterated each one as they came to it. With its bare hands. Woah I never knew pokemon could do that.

"Hey there." The man said. "Interesting isn't it?"

"Very," I agreed. I couldn't talk properly yet. I was absolutely gobsmacked.

"Your Elekid. He could do this," he said calmly.

"El-elekid!" Elekid piped enthusiastically.

"R-really?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I'll teach him if you want."

"Oh my god, that'd be awesome."

Over the next half hour, I sat watching this man, named Chuck, teach Buzzy how to break stones, rocks and plenty more things. It was great to watch. Chuck seemed like a great teacher. Elekid at first was unable to do it, but his persistency helped him and eventually he was able to perform the move as well as Chuck's Machamp. The trainer known as Chuck then bid us farewell and gave us a parting gift, a leaf stone he said he recently found. Man Chuck was awesome!

Anywho, we then continued on our quest to get to Violet city and we crossed into Route 31 on our way. We eventually found our way to Violet city and I couldn't of been happier. My legs were wrecked. I was so tired, and Buzzy was too. Nurse Joy then restored the Elekid's health. The pair of us relaxed and enjoyed something to eat and drink. Ah, being a pokemon trainer was great.

After a short while of relaxing a huge commotion could be heard outside. People were screaming and there was a loud bang. I immediately dashed for the exit. Smoke was coming from the peak of Sprout Tower. We both sprinted towards the entrance of the building. Inside there was loads of men and woman wearing black uniforms with red R's on the torso. There was also a large amount of local pokemon trainers battling the black uniformed people. I ran past the on-going battle and sprinted up the stairs, Elekid right behind me. I kept going up the stairs until I reached the peak. There were several elders and their Bellsprout battling a man dressed in black with the emblazed R on the torso. He had orange hair that resembled flames and was very tall. He laughed evilly as his Magmar eliminated all of the grass pokemon one by one.

"Hey you, ginger!" I roared.

The man then turned around, a look of fury in his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

He said, his voice was scary. He was scary. What have I gotten myself into?

"Elekid let's go. Brick Break!"

Elekid charged at the fire type and leaped up trying to get a hit on the Magmar's upper body but the latter reacted punching Elekid square in the chest sending it flying into the wall. The heat from the fire was unbearable.

"Heheh kid, you don't know how much pain you're in for now!"

I took a step back, Elekid then hopped back to its feet and fired a bolt of electricity at the Magmar, to no effect.

"Magmar, flamethrower!"

The fire type pokemon spewed fire from its mouth and the flames approached us rapidly. Just as they were about to hit us a jet of water put them out. How did that happ-

"Oi mate, it's a bit unfair picking on an inexperienced kid like that," a familiar English accent rung nearby. Daniel and Blastoise then ran in front of us, defending us. I was so greatful.

"MAGMAR FLAMETHROWER ON THIS DISRESPECTFUL TOERAG!"

The fire pokemon repeated the process that had just taken place and the flames hit the Blastoise head on. But it seemed Blastoise didn't feel any pain.

"Elders if you wouldn't mind coming behind us? And Blastoise Surf's up!"

The elders complied with what the teenager was saying. He showed great leadership in stressful circumstances. I respected him. The Blastoise then started to create a miniature tidal wave out of thin air. It then launched the water at the Magmar knocking out. The ginger man growled before taking out a black and yellow pokeball and returned the fire type.

"I'll get you kids if it's the last thing I do! Remember the name Eric, it should strike fear into whenever you hear it and the diabolical things I do!"

He then leaped through a window. WHAT THE HELL? But before he fell a Golbat swooped and caught him. God everyone had such cool pokemon. Blastoise proceeded to put the fire out and together we left along with the elders. On the way downstairs I noticed a Bellsprout on the second floor. It looked like it was burned from the fire. This was my perfect opportunity to catch my first pokemon, I thought to myself.

Elekid immediately stepped in front of me and the Bellsprout stared at me, it stepped forward. The battle had begun.

"Elekid let's go Quick Attack!"

Elekid dashed forwards, barely visibly and crashed into Bellsprout who in turn shot out vines and slapped Elekid several times. Elekid then responded with a Thunderpunch after Bellsprout used Growth to improve its body size.

"Elekid use Brick Break to end it!"

Buzzy charged towards the grass type and punched it as hard as he could. The Bellsprout fell to the ground, I was unable to see its face so I was unable to tell if it was fainted or not. I unclipped an empty pokeball from my belt and threw it at Bellsprout. The grass type was sucked into the ball as a red light. The ball began to shake indicating the capture process had begun..


	3. OO3 Falkner's Fear of Fulmination!

Chapter 3.

Falkner's Fear of Fulmination

The ball rocked back and forth several times. The Bellsprout on the inside of the capsule didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. The ball flashed red and returned to its original colours of crimson and white. I immediately dashed towards it plucking it from the floor.

"Yes, I caught a Bellsprout!"

"Awesome mate," Daniel replied.

We then continued to make our way to the exit. Eventually we made it and exhausted we headed for the pokemon center. I handed my two pokemon to nurse Joy. She began to recharge their health.

"Good catch earlier bruv," Daniel said, again.

"Oh yeah, thanks man"

"I used to have a Bellsprout.."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it evolved. Now it's a Victreebell. In fact meet all the team."

He withdrew 5 pokeballs from his belt and threw them all into the air. All 5 of his pokemon emerged. One was a turtle-like pokemon. It was Blastoise. The next was a bull-like pokemon, I got my pokedex to check what it was. It was Tauros. The next was a plant-looking pokemon. I guessed it was Victreebell. Next one looked like a sea-horse. But a lot more violent. I again used the dex to find out the species. It was Kingdra. The last one was a kind of jelly-fish/octopus thing. It turned out to be a Tentacruel.

"Meet the lads!"

I was speechless. He had a great team, a much better one than mine. I was jealous to be honest.

"Well, I'm off..," he said casually.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I already got my badge, and since you bailed on me this morning, I'm going to do the same to you. Karma man."

He then turned and walked off. I was pretty annoyed. How could he just turn up, save the day and leave? Oh well it was getting late. My gym battle would have to wait for tomorrow. I headed off to bed after regaining Buzzy and Izzy. Yup, I named Bellsprout Izzy. Short for Isabella. As in Bell, for Bellsprout. Anyway, we slept well that night. I dreamt of beating Daniel in the Silver conference and some red haired dragon tamer, I had no idea about the second. It was weird, I couldn't see his face. He had a Dragonite and Dragonair. It was very strange.

I awoke with a start after being attacked by a Dragon rage in my dream. A bead of sweat was on my forehead. I climbed out of bed and checked the clock on the wall. It was ten o' clock. God, I've slept in. The three of us dashed off towards the gym. I burst through the door to see Falkner watching his Pidgeotto and Noctowl flying around carefree. His eyes immediately locked onto me.

"Hello challenger, this is Violet gym. I am Falkner, the leader here. I have taken over from my father and continued on with training the flawless bird pokemon."

"They'll fall when they're wings are clipped by electricity.."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY FATHER'S BIRD POKEMON!"

His Noctowl came forward. It had its head cocked to its right. It looked powerful, but I was confident that we could take it.

"This will be a two-on-two battle by the way," Falkner said regaining his compsure.

"Okay then, Izzy your up!" I called.

The Bellsprout stepped forward looking focused. Falkner grinned and merely nodded. His Noctowl flew towards Izzy straight away, the latter using it's vines to hold Noctowl back. However the bird broke free of Bellsprout's grip and crashed into the latter.

"Izzy go with Vine whip again."

The grass type pokemon shot two vines out of its arms and grabbed the bird, holding it in place.

"Now, wrap!"

The Bellsprout tightened its grip, squeezing on the bird. The bird let out a cry of pain. It seemed we were winning the battle.

"Now, use poisonpowder!"

Out of its mouth it sprayed a poisonous dust onto its foe. The Bellsprout then got over confident and loosened its grip on Noctowl. The bird broke free of its grip. And used Confusion knocking out Bellsprout.

"It's okay Izzy. You did great. (Crap, I only have Buzzy left and have to take out two birds..)"

After I absorbed Izzy back into its ball, Falkner's Noctowl also collapsed. The poison powder had taken effect. Great! Buzzy then skipped forward ready to battle. It let out a battle cry and I knew we had a great chance of winning. Falkner's Pidgeotto then came out, it immediately floated into the air. Falkner had a huge grin on his face despite the type difference. Could he be that stubborn. A flash of white from nowhere and Buzzy was on the floor.

"NO!"

Buzzy immediately got up though, but Pidgeotto was already back in the air. The bird dashed again, but we seen it coming.

"Light Screen!"

The Elekid made a barrier around itself but the Pidgeotto just flew straight through it.

"WHAT?," I exclaimed as Pidgeotto connected with Elekid.

"Hahah, Light Screen only covers you against Special attacks. Physical attacks like Quick Attack go straight through!"

"Ugh.."

The process continued. Elekid was unable to dodge any of Pidgeotto's attacks. But he was resilient enough to get up, time and time again. I was so proud of him. The Pidgeotto came down again and an idea came to me.

"Use thunderpunch!"

Elekid immediately punched the bird, a critical hit it seemed. The Pidgeotto immediately flew up into the air again. It circled Elekid from above. Falkner looked somewhat less confident. He was biting his lip. As was I. We stared each other down. I wasn't paying attention to the battlefield, I didn't think he was either. But he inclined his head slightly. I looked at the battlefield and noticed Pidgeotto come down at a much greater pace than before. It wasn't Quick Attack anymore!

"Get ready for Sky Attack!"

As it was about to hit Buzzy I grinned. I had a plan from before our staring competition.

"Quickly Thunder Wave!"

The little electric type fired an electric attack at the bird paralyzing it making it crash to the floor, unable to move.

"Now use Thunderpunch!"

Elekid dashed towards the Pidgeotto and repeatedly punched it after charging electricity into its fists. After three punched it took two steps back, he glanced at me.

"Okay lets end it, Thunderbolt!"

The Elekid began charging electricity, before releasing it. It was covered in a yellow veil of lightning before shooting a continuous blast at the bird. After several seconds it ceased. Falkner was gobsmacked, his prized bird pokemon, defeated. He was speechless. He just handed me the Zephyr badge! I was overjoyed.

After the battle I headed for the pokemon center again, I restored my pokemon back to full health before releasing them from their capsues. They both smiled at me. It felt great having a team around me. Before I left I noticed a wanted poster on the wall. It had a picture of… of Daniel?

He was on a Charizard in the picture and it said he was very dangerous and not to be approached. There was a prize of £70,000 for his capture. It is said that he is found using Charizard, Tauros, Victreebell and a Kingdra. He is said to be a pokemon thief! And is a member of Team Rocket! That can't be right, Daniel doesn't even have a Charizard, and it doesn't say anything about a Blastoise… They don't list his name either. It must just be a lookalike…


End file.
